


What She Had to Do

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e21 Three Hearts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the episode, Sam says that Michelle did what she had to do. She's pretty good at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Had to Do

_"She did what she had to do."_

G grinned over at Michelle. "You didn't really hurt the guy, did you?"

"Honey..." Chelle gazed impassively at her lover for a moment before grinning right back. "If I had wanted to hurt him, his little girl would be visiting him in ICU. I wouldn't do that to one of her little friends, even if the man is an asshole. I just wounded his male pride is all. Now finish your dinner. We Hannas got plans for you."

G chuckled, eyes dark as he flicked a glance at Sam. His partner quirked a brow, took a bite of his mashed potatoes and then waggled his eyebrows. "You heard the lady, G."

The rest of the meal passed in cheerful banter and moments of silence when all of them were busy eating. "Mira's at her friend's tonight?" G asked after they'd finished their meal.

Sam hummed an affirmative reply. "She's attached to that girl like thick epoxy. I ain't complainin',  mind. Not tonight."

G held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Me either, Sam. I just wanted to know." He turned toward Chelle again. "Their checks turned out?"

"Smooth as a baby's bottom. Nobody even questioned it. Am I good, or am I good?" She preened, and both men laughed.

"There aren't words for how good you are, honey." Sam teased. Chelle snorted and leaned over to buss a soft kiss on her husband's lips.

G leaned back in his chair and watched his two lovers with a slow, lazy smile. He hooked his elbow over the back of the chair, and sighed.  “So, I hear there are plans. I mean, if there aren’t, I can deal, but somebody mentioned plans.  And got me thinking.  And you know …”  

“G, shut up,” Sam stood, moving to tower over his partner. He leaned down, waited until G sat straight in the chair, and set both hands on either side of his slender body.  “C’mon. There was mention of skin, and slick, and lots of time. That’s the kinda plans we got for you, Callen.”  

“I wondered,” G bantered back, but his voice was soft and thin.  “Is the Maestra going to direct tonight?”  

“Hadn’t gotten into specifics yet, G,” she moved around behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders, hands moving in a slow, steady pressure that felt good. “But if you want me to, baby, I can call the shots.”  She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear. Between the kiss from Sam and the attention -- and frankly the danger -- Chelle presented from behind, G shuddered and closed his eyes.  “Too much?” Chelle asked. This was new enough that they were still pushing G’s limits. But this wasn’t one of those.

“Naw. Just … you make me feel …” He didn’t have the words, but he hardly ever did when the two of them got a hold of him and started touching.

Sam grunted. “We ain’t made you feel much of anything yet, G.”  He grinned, running a hand up the other man’s arm. “Now, c’mon. You tell me, Mama, what you want me to do. I could lift him up like a sack of potatoes…”  

Now it was Michelle’s turn to close her eyes and shudder a little. “No, if you do that, baby, he’s gonna flutter off like a butterfly. Give him enough space to get up.  We’ll save that idea for when he’s more used to us.”  As she was talking, she was sliding her own hands around on his shoulders and neck, loosening taut muscles and whispering against the skin of his neck.     

“You got a point. Alright, man, you heard the lady. Up.”  Sam smiled as G complied.  Sam and Chelle hung back as G walked toward the bedroom.

He felt the weight of their appreciative stares as he moved. This was normal, a regular part of their relationship. This thing between them was fairly new, but they all worked at it. He couldn't think of anyone he trusted more... Well, maybe he trusted Gibbs and Hetty as much, but he wasn't with either of them, and this was a totally different kind of trust.

He threw a look over his shoulder, and the dark, hungry expressions on their faces made his breath catch.

"See something you like, honey?" Chelle asked, sliding her arm around Sam's waist and grinning ferally at him.

"Mmhmm," he replied, pushing open the door to the bedroom. "Plenty to get my motor running." Now it was his turn to give them a stare full of meaning. "Yup." He nodded, strode shamelessly into the room, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam chucked darkly. "What kinda motor you got, G? Four cylinder?"

"Four cylinder? _Drăguţ_! You wound me! Eight. All of 'em at full bore." G grinned, taking his time undressing himself. "This all right, honey, or do you want to do it?" He held his arms out wide, welcoming her on if she'd rather.

"No, you're doin' just fine. Go on now," Michelle waved her hands at him.

"Good to know. What do you think, Sam? Am I doin' OK?" G slid his hand down his own arm and slowly unbuttoned the cuffs.

"Shut up, G. You wanna see how you're affecting me?" A quick glance between husband and wife telegraphed Sam's intentions, and he moved toward G, hips thrust out.

"See that? That's at least half you. Sorry, baby," he gazed back at Chelle with a wink. "He's bein' ..."

"I got it, Sammy." Chelle rubbed a hand across her own chest, getting a little friction through her shirt. "I'm not completely unaffected myself."

Both men turned toward her as she did so, their eyes drawn to the movement.  “Yeah, I see that.  Let’s get you out of some of that get up, Missus Hanna.”  Sam reached over and began unbuttoning her shirt.  “Now, come on, G. Unless you want us to sit and watch the show.” 

“That’s … That’s not actually a bad idea. If it’s okay with the lady, I’m good with it.”  G’s hands stuttered as they slowed in movement.

“I could use a show, sure,” Michelle grinned.  C’mon. Let’s see what you got.”  Sam and Chelle stripped quickly and climbed on to the bed.  

G moved to the end of the bed, his shirt and cuffs done up again. “If I’m gonna do this for you, I’m gonna do it right.”  He chuckled, flicking on his phone.

“Oh, please, G.”  Sam sighed.  “Just tell me what you want played, and let me do it through the speakers. Your crummy little phone speakers ain't... "

He was cut off by a press of dark lips against his own. "Shhhh."

Sam softened, as he usually did when his wife kissed him. "Yeah all right. Diatribes later. Floor show now."

G laughed and gave Sam the name of a song they all enjoyed. Sam pressed a couple buttons and a steady beat thrummed through the room.

G thrust his hips and taped his toes, slowly unbuckling boss belt in time to the music. He closed his eyes and something shifted. San and Chelle looked at each other and then Sam paused the music. When he did, G stopped and looked up, eyes curious and a little guilty. "Again? I'm sorry." He ran a hand over his face.

"Hey. Tough day. I get it. And we get that this is all brand new for you. But we kinda agreed when we started this thing that we'd get G. Not any of those other guys. You good?"

"Baby, just keep your eyes on me, all right? We got you. If this isn't what you wanna do, we can change it up a bit, but you gotta tell us." Michelle added.

G sat down on the edge of the need, his lovers making room for him. "Yeah. Just that a lot of this stuff, G's never done. It's always been a persona. I... It's gonna take a little bit for me to figure it out."

"You had some for the homes, too, didn't you?" His partner slid over, patting the space between the two of them.

G gladly crawled up, laying down and absorbing their touches. "Yeah." He admitted.

Michelle's lips pursed in thought. "I will make you a deal, G, because I can understand that." She'd been undercover enough and had enough covers that she'd dealt with it herself. G turned toward her, waiting to hear what she had to say. Sam tilted his head, intrigued too.

"One. One for playing. When we're actually inside each other, I want G Callen, not anybody else. But if you need to put on a skin to dance for us, and it helps, then you can have one. But he has to be brand new, and never used anywhere else. He can change a bit as we grow together, but just that one."

Sam thought about it, caught what his wife was saying, and nodded. "It's a good offer, G."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry I ruined the mood."

"Mood ain't ruined. At least not for me. What about you, Chelle?" Sam reached down and untucked G's shirt. "But maybe you can dance for us another night, huh? I think tonight, you just let us take care of you, yeah?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, boys. You can dance for us tomorrow." Chelle rolled over, sliding their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

G replied as his hand was already moving up to flick at Chelle's nipple, his voice breathless from Chelle’s kiss.  "It's a date."


End file.
